


My Heart Is Whole

by bisexualxdisasterxwriting



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualxdisasterxwriting/pseuds/bisexualxdisasterxwriting
Relationships: Jake English/Dirk Strider
Kudos: 1





	My Heart Is Whole

Your name is Dirk Strider and you are _heartbroken_ from missing your ex boyfriend, Jake English, after being broken up with for two years now. You **_knew_** , and Jake knew it was never going to work. So why did you _try_? You both wanted to see if the results had turned out different. If there was _some_ way for you both to be happily together, without one of you fucking up and hurting the other. Guess you were **wrong**.

You had gotten so many messages from Jake the following afternoon, that your pesterchum had crashed. He wanted to get back together, but you _wouldn't_. Inside, your mind was screaming for you both to get back together, but..truly? You **KNEW** it was a terrible idea. It'd just end the same way. One of you getting _hurt_ by the other. You lie in the bedroom of the apartment you and your younger brother Dave had shared for years, thinking. What _if_ things had been different? What if things _could_ have been? What if you could've found a way to be together, without it turning into **_tragedy_**?

You sigh, your bright orange eyes trailing over to an old photo of you both. You _would_ admit, you missed him. You wondered, if you could ever end up together again, _without_ tragedy? It was simply not to be...You two were never to become. Even if you weren't together, you'd throw away your faith just to keep him safe. You adored him so much. You had gone so far off the deep end since you two had broken up two years ago. You would do _anything_ to have the old relationship back.. holding hands, kisses under the old oak tree, watching shitty, ironic movies together...You missed **_all_** of it. You had gone into a deep depression since you broke up with the said brit. Your brother and Roxy had seen it, underneath that mask of irony and _emotionless_ expressions, they could see the **real** you. You were a broken mess. Your heart was _shattered_ into a million pieces to the point of no return. You didn't even really rap anymore, except maybe the occasional rap battle with brobot or Dave. Other than that, and the strifes with Dave on rare occasion, you would never be the same. You didn't even hold a great amount of interest in the smuppets you had been so overly obsessed with for years. This worried your friends. You figured it was time to grow up, like Jake had told you. So you did.

Just then, there was a knock at your bedroom door. It was Dave. "Bro! You got a visitor!" Dave yelled from outside your bedroom door. "Gimmie a sec I'll be there in a minute!" You wipe the tears from your eyes, and put on your pointy anime shades, pulling on a pair of black ripped skinny jeans, along with a black tank top and you're orange jacket, picking up the old photo albums of you and Jake, putting them under your bed, picking up the room. You sigh, and sit up on your bed. "Come on in." You call out, lifelessly. Your bright orange eyes widen from behind your shades, as you're greeted with a familiar pair of emerald green eyes. _Jake_... He looks at you with sad, shy green eyes. He looked like he had been crying. You look up at him, biting your lip, holding back tears. You wanted to sob and **scream** , tell him to _leave_ , but yet...you wanted to pull him into your lap, and kiss him like you'd never see his beautiful green eyes and goofy smile again. You wonder if he realized what you felt for him was real, how _much_ he means to you.

He sits besides you on the bed shyly, looking down at his feet. You bite your lip. It takes every ounce of your self will not to kiss him. "Dirk..." He murmurs softly, looking up at you with sad eyes. Maybe he did know how you felt for him. He looked like he'd been going through hell as well since you two broke up. "I..I'm sorry...for _everything_.." He murmurs, biting his lip as well, obviously trying not to cry. You pull him to your chest in a tight hug, not being able to stand this awkward silence any longer. You had distance yourselves from each other for too long now. God, he smelled so good. You had _missed_ this. Just holding him in your arms, smelling the masculine scent of that cologne he loved so much. "I..I'm sorry _too_ Jake.." You murmur into his ear softly, your voice slightly cracking, feeling hot tears trickle down your pale face. You hope he doesn't notice. But he _**always**_ seems to.

He pulls off your kamine shades, and you just as well let him. He wipes the hot tears from your face, caressing your cheek. You look at him with your sad, bright orange eyes. He cracks a smile. "I love you _so_ much, Strider.." He says softly, his british accent dripping into his voice. God, you loved his accent. "I..I love you too Jake.." You murmur, your voice cracking even more. You felt so..broken, without him in your life. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to let him back in your broken heart. You hoped this was what he wanted to talk about. Turns out you were right. "Strider..can we..." He trailed off. Somehow he knew what you were talking about. You laced your fingers together, looking at him with a sad smile. You press your lips to his in a soft kiss, murmuring, ".. _Yeah_." You smile, lying down, with him in your arms, his head nestled against your chest, as you both listen to songs through your earbuds.

You close your eyes. You hear your door open a crack. You figure its Dave. Dave smiles as he opens his older brothers door, seeing him happily lying down with the green-eyed boy known as Jake English, their fingers laced together, listening to music. You smile. You were glad to see him happy again. Your name is Dirk Strider, and your broken heart is not-so broken anymore. You had hope it was turn out this time. Your usual lifeless expression on your face, had somehow formed into a small smile. The void in your empty heart was **filled**. You felt.. _alive_. You felt like everything was as it should be.


End file.
